


l'eclipse total

by saturnsmoons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Français | French, War, based on these characters, this is my essay lol, two nations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsmoons/pseuds/saturnsmoons
Summary: A war between the sun and moon kingdoms results in the unlikely story of star crossed lovers...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	l'eclipse total

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just for fun hehe, I was inspired by my zutara to create a fairy tale for my french final...anyways enjoy :D

Il y avait longtemps une guerre entre deux royaumes célestes. A l’ouest était le royaume du soleil, et à l’est était le royaume de la lune. Le royaume du soleil était sur une ville de braise et le royaume de la lune était situé sur la glace et la neige. Les deux royaumes ont été séparés par la mer et leur haine mutuelle.

La guerre avait commencé par le roi du soleil mille ans avant. Les deux royaumes ont combattu pour la petite île de terre entre les deux. ils voulaient tous les deux une petite oasis de terre. Le royaume de la lune croyait que la terre pouvait être partagée, mais le royaume du soleil n’était pas d’accord et attaqué. 

Après une longue période, les deux ont grandi à se haïr les uns les autres. Ils étaient restés dans une longue guerre fatigante, mais ni l’un ni l’autre côté ne voulait quitter.

Le royaume de la lune avait des problèmes parce que le roi a été blessé lors de la bataille et très malade. il ne pouvait plus se battre. 

Un jour, la princesse de la lune regardait vers le coucher du soleil, elle a dit que “s’il ne peut pas se battre, alors je vais”. Son frère pensait qu’elle était folle, “vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser, vous blesserez pire que lui”.

“Non, je dois le faire pour aider à vaincre l’ennemi, l’ennemi qui a blessé notre père et notre nation”

Le lendemain, elle a coupé ses cheveux, elle a dit au revoir à ses parents et est partie avec son frère avec leurs uniformes de soldat. Il était difficile pour la princesse de cacher son identité mais elle a pu le faire avec l’aide de son frère. 

La formation pour la bataille a été très difficile et les jours ont été longs. “Père serait très fier de vous” son frère lui a dit. "Je me souviens quand maman est décédée” dit la princesse . “Je n’étais qu’une petite fille, mais l’empire du soleil était impitoyable” Elle a fermé ses yeux.

Un jour, alors qu’ils étaient au milieu de la bataille, les soldats du royaume du soleil ont été conduits par le prince. Le prince du royaume du soleil visait à frapper les soldats de la lune, mais au lieu de cela frappé le prince du royaume de la lune. La princesse s'écria. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son frère . Son frère a été emmené pour la guérison. Après la bataille, la princesse se cachait derrière les arbres pour attendre les autres soldats et attaquer.

  
  


Elle attendait derrière les arbres, quand elle entendit une voix s’approcher, elle tenait son arme et bondit. “oh mon dieu” l’homme a dit- c'était le prince du royaume du soleil! Il avait l’air tout aussi fatigué et choqué. levant les mains, il a dit “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez?”. Elle a pointé son arme sur lui “votre tête”, dit-elle, sérieusement. en ce moment, ils ont entendu crier. 

“Princesse, princesse!”. C'étaient les généraux du royaume de la lune. La princesse laissa rapidement tomber son arme et courut vers les voix. Le prince du soleil il restait là pendant un moment, il regarda vers le bas et vit un objet brillant sur le sol- voilà un le collier de la princesse! Après ça, la princesse de la lune et le prince du soleil ont continué à se rencontrer sur le champ de bataille. ils se regardaient un peu en colère, et leur regard lointain. 

Un jour, la princesse est allée à la montagne pour aller chercher de l’eau, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle. elle se retournait, c’était son ennemi! Elle haletait. “qu’est-ce que tu fais ici-- viens me tuer?”, elle a demandé.Le prince éblouissait sur elle. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal”, lui a-t-il dit.

“Oh vous n’avez pas?” Elle a crié en arrière. "Votre peuple ne choisit rien d’autre que la violence tous les jours, j’ai perdu ma mère et presque mon père à cette guerre que vous refusez de mettre fin!”

Le prince la regardait doucement. “C’est une chose que nous avons en commun”. La princesse a facilité son expression, et le prince regardait vers le bas. Mais il a continué à parler, “elle était une femme courageuse, qui choisissent de se battre dans la guerre tout comme vous”.

Il levait les yeux vers elle et ils ont fait le contact visuel. “Je suis désolé de t’avoir crié dessus”, elle lui a dit “mais comment saviez-vous que j’étais une femme?”. 

“Parce que j’ai trouvé cela”, dit-il, il a tiré son collier de l’intérieur de la manche gauche. “Le collier de ma mère!" elle a crié. “ je pensais que je l’avais perdu” 

Elle l’a pris de lui et a tenté de le mettre sur son cou. mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire correctement et lui a demandé de l’aider à la place. “Je souhaite vraiment juste que cette guerre soit terminée”, dit-elle, alors qu’il a attaché son collier. 

“Je l’ai voulu aussi”, il a répondu comme ses doigts ont touché le bas de son cou. La princesse se retournait et souriait. “C’est une autre chose que nous avons en commun”. “ouais”, dit-il un peu timide.

La princesse se souvint soudain qu’elle avait besoin de retourner au camp, alors elle a rempli son seau avec de l’eau du puits et a quitté le prince avec un au revoir poli.

Après cela, ils ont continué à se rencontrer chaque semaine sur la colline et rapidement développé des sentiments les uns pour les autres.

  
  


Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulent dans les deux camps. un jour, la bataille a été très longue, et les deux parties subissaient de lourdes pertes. Le prince du soleil il était sur les lignes de front de la bataille. Il a été grièvement blessé et n’a pas survécu.

  
  


La princesse ne l’a découvert que plus tard quand elle est allée à leur lieu de rencontre habituel la semaine suivante. l’un des généraux du soleil l’a rencontré au sommet de la colline, et lui a dit les nouvelles. “il voulait que je vous donne ceux-ci”, dit-il, et a remis ses fleurs de lune. 

Une fois qu’il l’a laissée seule, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n’est jamais descendue de la montagne et n’a jamais été trouvée. Une légende dit qu’elle s’est transformée en lune cette nuit-là et a aidé les soldats à gagner la guerre. 

  
  


Une autre légende dit que le prince du royaume du soleil, est devenu le soleil lui-même, parce qu’il est sorti avec une lumière dans la bataille. Une chose qui est certaine est que le prince et la princesse comme le soleil et la lune, ils partagent le ciel à des moments différents, dans l’espoir de voir un jour des aperçus les uns des autres à nouveau. 


End file.
